It Can Get Messy
by Alaythia
Summary: Roberto one shot with handcuffs. But not in the way one would think.


Roberto had a mischievous grin on his face as he walked through the palace towards Megan's workroom. It had been quite some time since they made their relationship public but Megan kept working as if nothing had changed. Between both of their duties and her design work they barely had time to see each other.

Roberto chuckled as he looked down at the blue gift bag that held the gift Cynthia had given him that afternoon at lunch. Cynthia had known that Megan and Roberto barely had time to themselves. "Just consider this my gift to the both of you," Cynthia had said as she gave him the bag. Roberto was confused until he had looked inside and looked up at Cynthia with wide eyes.

"It's the start of the weekend," Cynthia shrugged as she took a sip of her champagne. "Put those to good use."

Roberto had let his imagination run wild and decided now was as good as time as any to start their weekend, even if it was before four on a Friday afternoon. He knew where to find Megan. His only problem however was avoiding Alberto. It was their first free weekend in over a month and he was not about to let Al spoil it by giving him some last minute work. Roberto eyed the bag again. No, it was going to be just him and Megan alone in their room all weekend.

He knocked on Megan's workroom door and opened it before she answered. Megan had her glasses on and looked up at him from her sewing machine. "Roberto," she smiled. She studied him then looked at the clock. It was earlier than the time he had told her he would return home. "Is something wrong?"

Roberto smiled he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone like her in his life. He dark chocolate brown hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. She was beautiful even in jeans, and a simple shirt like she was wearing now. "Roberto?" she asked as she stood up taking her glasses off and setting them on the table. She moved towards him because he hadn't answered her question.

"Oh sorry," Roberto came into the room and walked over to her. "Are you at a stopping point for the day?"

Megan tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at the man who had stolen her heart. "I can be. Why?"

"Oh good," Roberto reached forward and grabbed her hand. He turned and led her out of the room.

"Roberto?" Megan's tone of voice was one of concern. "What's wrong?"

Roberto looked back at her and smiled and winked. "Nothing. Just follow me."

Megan didn't know what to say to that. She still found many things Roberto did surprising and at the moment he was acting like a kid who couldn't wait to open his gifts on Christmas morning. She hadn't seen him that in a while. Her interest was piqued as she followed him. She eyed the bag he held but didn't say anything about it. They reached the room that they now shared and Roberto shut the door behind them and locked it.

"Roberto?" Megan frowned and was about to open her mouth to say something else but Roberto had other plans. He stopped her from speaking by kissing her deeply. She was caught off guard and almost fell backwards. She had to grab a hold of his arms to steady herself. She wasn't sure what was going on but she didn't push him away. Instead she returned the kiss.

Roberto wanted to groan. It had been a while since they didn't have to worry about attending a social event on a weekend. Both of them had been too tired to do anything more than kiss and cuddle in bed before they went to bed. He took the ponytail holder out of her hair and her hair swam around her shoulders. She smelled like spiced vanilla. His hand gripped her hair as he devoured her lips, as if she was a dessert he could only indulge in once a month. His frustrations, his needs and his wants came pouring out of him all at once. He made a sound that sounded like a growl as he pulled back and picked her up.

"Wha…" Megan let out a gasp as Roberto scooped her up. She didn't protest however. Her need was just as great as his. He placed her on the bed and set the bag down beside them as he settled himself above her taking care not to crush her. They continued kissing as their hands reached for each other desperately taking each other's clothes off.

Roberto kissed the spot on Megan's neck that drove her crazy, right below her earlobe. She felt his tongue against her skin and gasped in pleasure. "Roberto," she whispered.

He smiled against Megan's neck and reached into the bag as he kept her occupied with his mouth, distracting her with his taste and his scent. She didn't even notice as he took her hand and pulled it towards the bedpost. She heard a click sound and felt something soft wrapped around her wrist.

Megan opened her eyes wide as she realized what Roberto had done. "Roberto?" Megan asked.

Roberto smiled down at her. Megan looked from the handcuffs to him. He had handcuffed her to the bed. "What is this?" she asked.

"A gift from Cynthia," Roberto smiled and bent his head again and trailed kisses down her neck.

"Ah," Megan moaned as she tried to regain her composure. "What do you mean a gift? And why am I handcuffed to the bed…ohh."

Roberto chuckled as he nipped her shoulder. "This is so I can assure myself you can't escape our bed this weekend."

"Did you really need to handcuff me? Megan asked. She eyed the handcuffs again. They were pink fuzzy ones. She turned a bright red and wanted to hide.

"I didn't have to," Roberto laughed. "It's a matter of wanting to. And wanting to see your face."

"Was it worth it?" she found her shyness going away as she looked at him. She hadn't thought Roberto had this side to him. She found he intrigued her all over again. The look in his eyes did not hold his boyish charms like they usually did. They were serious.

"Yes," he whispered.

Megan reached up with her free hand and placed it on his cheek. "Is it just the handcuffs? There's not whipped cream and chocolate syrup in that bag is there?"

Roberto tilted his head curious at what Megan asked. "Chocolate syrup and whipped cream?"

Megan turned a deeper shade of red. She hadn't thought she'd have to explain it to him. He had dated many girls before her but he was still inexperienced in a lot of ways as was she. Megan had read and heard stories from her friends when she was going to school about all kinds of…things that happened between men and women. "Um…"

"Oh you are embarrassed," Roberto smiled. "Tell me, tell me."

"Couples take those two things and put it on each others body…and well then they usually lick it off each other," Megan couldn't look Roberto in the eyes. "It's supposed to be very sensual."

"Ohh," Roberto's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. He climbed off the bed putting on pants and his robe.

"Where…where are you going?" Megan asked. She tried to sit up but her handcuffs pulled her back.

"I'll be back," Roberto winked and left the room.

"Roberto!" Megan called. She looked at the door and realized he was definitely gone. Probably down to the kitchen. She let out a sigh and looked over at the handcuffs. She was definitely stuck until Roberto got back and decided to let her free. She saw the bag lying about four feet from the bed so there was no way she could reach it in hopes that there would be keys in it.

She laid there in their bed naked and cuffed staring up at the ceiling. She hadn't expected a knock to sound at the door. Megan panicked she reached for the bedspread and quickly pulled it over her. Covering her body just as the door opened and in walked Alberto.

"Your highness," Alberto said looking at the planner he held in his hand. When he looked up he saw Megan peeping at him over the blanket. "Miss Channing?"

Megan wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Of all the times Alberto had to walk in on her she was handcuffed naked to the bed while Roberto went off to gather the items he needed to fulfill the new fantasies she had put in his head. "Alberto…" Megan wasn't sure if it was possible to turn any redder than she was.

"Um…I…" Alberto's eyes fell to the handcuffs that she was in. "Oh my."

Alberto turned red and promptly turned around. He cleared his throat to gather his bearings. "I am sorry to disturb you. Where is His Highness?"

"I believe he went to the kitchens," Megan said her voice felt very distant as she tried to hide further in the blankets. She was going to kill Roberto.

"I see," Alberto said.

The door opened at that moment and Roberto appeared. He was looking at the bottles in his hands smiling. "I got them," he said looking up and froze as he saw Alberto looking at Roberto like he had just got caught watching an adult movie.

"Al…" Roberto looked past Alberto and at Megan. He saw she was glaring at him over the top of the covers she had managed to conceal herself in. "I…what can I do for you?"

"Nothing," Alberto cleared his throat. "I…can see you are very busy. I shall talk to you about it tomorrow."

Alberto was almost to the door when Roberto stopped him. "You didn't see Megan…"

"I didn't see anything Your Highness," Alberto said hastily. "Now if you will excuse me."

Alberto rushed out of the room closing the door behind him. Roberto reached over and locked it. Then looked at Megan his smile returning. "Finally alone."

"Not finally!" Megan yelled. "Roberto get these handcuffs off of me!"

"I'm sorry," Roberto winced. He knew she was angry with him and he didn't blame her. She had been in a very embarrassing situation and he had put her there. He went over and picked up the bag and grabbed the keys. He walked over to the bed and unlocked the cuffs. As they fell away she sat up and pulled the bedding with her covering herself. She glared at Roberto. "No more handcuffs," she said.

He nodded looking like he was about to be scolded. Megan sighed. She felt embarrassed but she knew that this was bound to happen, as they grew old together. Any sort of private moment between them could and would be interrupted by butlers, children, urgent matters that needed attending. It was the price that came with running a country. And since she accepted him as the man she loved and declared she would stand beside him she knew she couldn't get too angry over it.

Megan reached over and placed a hand on his cheek. He looked up at her shocked. "What?"

"You don't need to handcuff me to the bed to get me to stay here with you," Megan smiled. "I love you Roberto."

Roberto reached for her dragging him to her. He kissed her and held her tightly. "Does this mean I can use the whipped cream and syrup?"

She laughed hearing the hope in his voice. "I hear it get's messy."

"Good then we can take a bath together," Roberto said and pulled back looking down at her. "I love you."


End file.
